micronationswikiaorg_fi-20200214-history
Bürgäria
Bürgäria on Neuvosto-Bürgärian hallinnoima valtio jota hallitsee Fürer Henri. Neuvosto-Bürgäria jakautuu neljään neuvostotasavaltaan: Bürgäriaan, Erkengeliin, Alekshtsoviin ja Petrizavodskiin. Bürgäria perustettiin monarkkina 03. huhtikuuta 2009 kuningas Henrin sekä liittokansleri Alexin toimesta. Lokakuussa 2009 Bürgäriassa tapahtui kommunistinen vallankumous jossa Bürgäriasta tehtiin neuvostotasavalta. Bürgäriassa ihannoidaan Neuvostoliittoa sekä Pohjois-Koreaa. Bürgäriassa on kuitenkin myös esimerkiksi Natsipuolue jolla on hallituksessa 1 paikka. Hallitus koostuu pääosin kommunisteista. Bürgärian neljä kannatuksen omaavaa puoluetta ovat KPB-kommunistit (n. 60% kannatus), PPB-piraattipuolue (n. 25% kannatus), F/N-fasisti-ja natsipuolue (n. 10% kannatus) ja Mittez - Bürgärian keskusta (n. 5% kannatus). Lisäksi Bürgäriassa on monia rekisteröityjä puolueita mutta jotka eivät ole aktiivitoiminnassa. Vuonna 2010 tehdyn kyselyn mukaan 100% kannatti Bürgärian Juchepuoluetta JPB:tä. Seuraavat Bürgärian parlamenttivaalit järjestetään marraskuussa 2010. Bürgäriassa on ollut kaksi sisällissotaa vuoden 2009 aikana ja vuoden 2010 alussa Bürgäria lakkasi olemasta noin viikoksi. Syynä oli Burgärian vastaisten tekemä terrori-isku. Bürgäria perustettiin kuitenkin uudestaan nopeasti tämän jälkeen. Terrori-iskun seurauksena myös Bürgärian yleisradioyhtiö MBTRU:n hallinnoima BTV1-televisiokanava poistettiin raa'asti. Kanava oli lähettänyt kaksi jaksoa ohjelmaa. Kanavan suosituin ohjelma oli Tonight Show with H. Kinnunen, joka keräsi huomattavan paljon katsojalukuja ja kannatusta. Bürgäriassa on toistaiseksi kaksi virallista juhlapäivää jotka ovat syksyllä pidettävä C-day (Comrade's day) sekä Rationaalisen ajattelun päivä, jota vietetään 24. joulukuuta. Vuoden 2009 lopussa Bürgärialla oli 46 jäsentä. Bürgärian kansalaisuutta voi hakea lähettämällä sähköpostia osoitteeseen sovjetbrgria@hotmail.com. Hakemukseen tulee sisältyä henkilötiedot, nykuinen asuinmaa ja perustelut kansalaisuuden myöntämiselle. Mainittakoon ettei seula ole kovin tiukka. In English: You can apply for Bürgärian citizenship by sending e-mail to sovjetbrgria@hotmail.com. You must include your personal info, your current country and reasons for citizenship to be granted in the application. It should be added, that getting a Bürgärian citizenship isn't very hard. Bürgärian monarkki Bürgärian johtaja sen monarkian aikana oli Kuningas Henri. Bürgäria tunnettiin silloin paremmin nimellä Monarque les Bürgärie. Kuninkaalle oli jo rakenteilla linna, jonka tekeminen kuitenkin keskeytettiin vallankumouksen myötä. Bürgärian SNT Bürgärian SNT on Neuvosto-Bürgärian ensimmäinen ja vanhin sosialistinen neuvostotasavalta. Neuvosto-Bürgärian tärkeimmät päämajat sijaitsevat Bürgärian SNT:ssa ja kyseessä on valtion hallinnollinen keskus. Bürgärian SNT:n pääkaupunki on Saint Bürgärgrad, josta koko SNT oikeastaan koostuukin. Bürgärian SNT on pinta-alaltaan pienin neuvostotasavalta. Bürgärian SNT:n viralliset kielet ovat suomi, bürgääri ja saksa. Sen lisäksi kaikilla suomalais-ugrilaisilla kielillä bürgääriä ja suomea lukuunottamatta on vähemmistökielen asema. thumb|Erkengelin lippu Erkengelin SNT Erkengelin SNT on Neuvosto-Bürgärian sosialistinen neuvostotasavalta, jonka pääkaupunki on Erkengel. Erkengelin virallinen rahayksikkö on Bürgärian Raha. Erkengelin viralliset kielet ovat suomi, englanti ja bürgääri. Erkengelin johtohahmona on ollut alkuajoista lähtien Eirich, Erkengelin pormestari ja Bürgärian puolustusministeri. Erkengelissä sijaitsee Bürgärian fasistisen puolueen päämaja, kuin myös puolustusministeriö. Erkengel on varsin pienikokoinen osavaltio Bürgäriassa, mutta siellä on tiedettävästi miinakenttä, jonka on tarkoitus pitää viholliset loitolla. Raakajako Erkengelistä koostuu kolmesta osasta; metsästä, lukuisista rakennuksista ja miinakentästä. Tarkempaa tietoa ei anneta, jottei arkaluontoisia tietoja joutuisi vääriin käsiin. Hieman yleisestä bürgärialaisesta mielipiteestä poiketen, Erkengelissä saa harjoittaa sitä uskontoa mitä haluaa, pienin rajoituksin tosin: - Uskonnon varjolla ei saa hankkia itselleen valtaa - Uskontoa ei pidä sekoittaa politiikkaan mukaan - Uskonnon harjoittaminen ei saa häiritä muiden ihmiset vapauksia ja oikeuksia thumb|Alekshtsovin lippu Alekshtsovin SNT Alekshtsovin rahayksikköjä ovat Raha ja Oravannahka. Alekshsovin SNT:n pääkaupunki on Unsaint Alekshgrad. Alueen pinta ala on 20,58 neliömetriä ja neuvostotasavallan viralliset kielet ovat saksa, bürgääri, suomi ja gootti. Alekshtsovin SNT:ssa ei sovi harjoittaa uskontoja, ainoastaan Fürer Henrin palvominen on sallittua, ja tämänkin tulee tapahtua rationaalisesti. Mitään taikauskoa ei tule sekoittaa henkilöpalvomiseen. Alekshtsovin SNT:ssa sijaitsevat Bürgärian asevoimien keskittymä. Mitään tarkkoja lukuja ei ole paljastettu, mutta niiden arvellaan olevan Pohjois-Korean armeijan luokkaa. Suosituin urheilulaji Alekshtsovissa on World of Warcraft, ja erityisesti raidaus. Onkin huhuttu, että Alekshtsovissa sijaitsee myös maailman paras WoW:in pelaaja. Alekshtsov jakautuu viiteen pääalueeseen. 1. Piikkimaa. Alekshtsovin ja Suomen välinen tullialue(maailman tiukimmin vartioitu heti P-Korean ja E-Korean rajan jälkeen. 2. Turku. Armeijan parakkialue(maailman suurin yksittäinen sotilasrakennus). 3. Toosala. ns. "Punaisten lamppujen alue"(maailman punaisin punaisten lamppujen alue). 4. Henqüernär - Fürer Henrille omistettu pyhäkkö(maailman maallisin pyhäkkö) 5. Harjula, jossa sijaitsevat kaikki kansalaisten tarpeiden tyydyttäjät. Alue on maailman tietoteknisesti kehittynein paikka. Petrizavodskin SNT Petrizavodskin rahayksikkö on Raha, myös ruplat käyvät. Eurot eivät käy missään tapauksessa, eivätkä varsinkaan dollarit. Saksan markan käytöstä voidaan neuvotella tilanteen mukaan. Kielet: suomi, venäjä, bürgääri ja englanti. Virkakieli kuitenkin englanti. Uskonto: Uskonnon harjoittaminen on ehdottomasti kielletty ja kuolemanrangaistukseen johtava teko, vaihtoehtona on 829 vuotta vankeutta Petrizavodsk on jaettu useampaan eri kaupunginosaan: 1. Pohjoinen teollisuusalue 2. Huhtikuun piiri 3. Bürgärianniemi 4. Suolistusmäki 5. Šlûhavaja 6. Kuudeskylä Kulttuuri, ruoka ja urheilu Bürgärialla on erittäin rikas kulttuuri monessa suhteessa. Bürgärian kulttuuria on muokannut nykyiseensä sekä Bürgärian aika monarkistisena valtiona sekä kommunistisen vallankumouksen jälkeinen aika. Bürgäriassa vietetään juhlia erittäin mielellään ja juhlapäivät ovat yleensä myös valtiollisia vapaapäiviä. 1. tammikuuta vietetään Uutta Vuotta 27. maaliskuuta vietämme Earth Hourin vastaista päivää (Anti-Pipertämys-Hour). Tällöin juhlimme railakkaasti valot päällä musiikki soiden älyllistä voittoamme ilmastonmuutosuskovaisista ja hössöttävistä viherhösmussuttajista. Juhliminen tapahtuu klo 20:30-21:30 välisenä aikana. 3. huhtikuuta vietetään Bürgärian itsenäisyyspäivää 15. huhtikuuta vietetään Kimilsung-päivää 22. huhtikuuta vietetään Lenin-päivää 5. toukokuuta vietetään Karl Marxin päivää Juhannusta vietetään Bürgäriassa samaan aikaan kuten Suomessa 15. syyskuuta vietetään Kommunistisen vallankumouksen muistopäivää 10. lokakuuta vietetään Toverinpäivää, joka tunnetaan myös nimillä Comrade's Day tai C-day 6. joulukuuta vietetään Stalin-päivää 24. joulukuuta vietetään Rationaalisen ajattelun päivää 25. joulukuuta vietetään Mao-aattoa ja 26. joulukuuta vietetään Mao-päivää Urheilun saralla Bürgäria on tullut tunnetuksi lukuisista voitoistaan. Paitsi olemalla hallitseva mestari monessa lajissa, on Bürgäriassa keksitty useita urheilulajeja. Eräs niistä on ns. Bürgäriapallo, joka on eräänlainen käsipallon variaatio. Sitä pidetään kuitenkin täysin omana urheilulajinaan, sillä ei amerikkalaista baseballia ja suomalaista pesäpalloakaan pidetä samana. B-Pallon säännöt ovat yksinkertaiset, ja peliä pelataankin Bürgäriassa jo hyvin pienestä lähtien. Yksinkertaisuudestaan huolimatta B-pallo tarjoaa haastetta kaikille vauvasta vaariin. Fürer Henriä pidetään kautta aikojen parhaana pelinrakentajana, ja Liittokansleri Alexi johtaa torjuntatilastoa 99,95 % torjuntaprosentillaan. Taistelulajien saralla erityisesti huomiota herättää eräs bürgärialainen taistelulaji, joka tunnetaan nimellä マインド　コントロオル (Maindo kontorooru). Laji kehittyi Bürgärian kansalaisten keskuudessa arviolta vuonna 3000 eaa, aikana, jolloin ymmärrettiin että ainoastaan valtion vihollista tuli satuttaa. Laji onkin erityisen huomiota herättävä siitä, ettei minkäänlainen fyysinen kontakti ole sallittu otteluiden aikana. Tavoitteena on horjuttaa vastustajan henkistä tasapainoa erilaisilla vastustajaa hipovilla potkuilla, lyönneillä ja liikesarjoilla. Tyrmäys voi tapahtua katsekontaktilla, jolla vastustaja murskataan henkisesti niin, että hän kaatuu lattialle. Ottelu alkaa tervehdyksellä, joka on eräänlainen haaste otteluun. Tämän jälkeen ottelijat kiertävät toisiaan niin, että on muodostunut täysympyrä. Ottelut voivat kestää hyvinkin pitkän aikaa, ja lajin kruunamattona mestarina pidetty Pertza, Petrizavodskin sosialistisen neuvostotasavallan johtaja, on ainoa, joka on kestänyt Maindo Kontorooru-ottelua yli 14 tuntia. Bürgärialainen TV on erittäin suosittua Bürgäriassa. Kanavilla ei näytetä amerikkalaisia sarjoja eikä ruotsalaisia poliisisarjoja. Myös eteläkorealaiset TV-visailut ovat kielletteyjä. Bürgärian ensimmäinen TV-kanava BürgärTV1 avattiin katsojille 1. tammikuuta 2010 mutta pian sen jälkeen se joutui lakkautetuksi. BürgärTV1:n suosikkisarjoihin kuului mm. Tonight Show with H.Kinnunen, joka on toistaiseksi Bürgärian TV-historian suosituin sarja. Sarjan avausjaksossa vieraana nähtiin Bürgärian puolustusministeri Eirich. Toisessa jaksossa aiheena oli Euroviisut ja jakso ei ollut perinteisellä kaavalla tehty talk show. Huhtikuussa Bürgäriaan avattiin sen historian toinen TV-kanava kun kansallinen BürgärTëwë1 aloitti toimintansa. Kanavan suosio näkyi heti, sillä 60% Bürgärian väestöstä hankki kanavan itselleen. BürgärTëwë1:n ohjelmistossa on mm. alunperin BürgärTV1:lle tehty Bürgventures-formaatti. Bürgventuresissa matkataan pitkin Bürgäriaa ja koitetaan päästä mitä erikoisimpiin paikkoihin. Uutiset toimitetaan venäjäksi, unkariksi ja saksaksi mutta todenäköisesti tulevaisuudessa luvassa on myös suomen-,englannin- ja bürgäärinkieliset uutiset. Bürgärialaisia TV-ohjelmia The Tonight Show with H. Kinnunen 1. jakso: vieraana puolustusministeri Eirich Huchtelin 2. jakso: Eurovision-spesiaali 3. jakso: vieraana liittokansleri Alexi Walkonen 4. jakso: Urheilu-spesiaali Bürgventures 1. jakso: Alekshtsov 2. jakso: Bürgvuoren valloitus 3. jakso: Bürgventures: P-Karjala Venäjänkieliset uutiset Unkarikieliset uutiset Saksankieliset uutiset Kieli Bürgärian kieli kuuluu suomalais-ugrilaiseen kieliryhmään. Sen ainoa syntyperäinen puhuja on Fürer Henri. Kielessä on 7 sijamuotoa. Kielinäytteitä: Filosofvalk olat cak eri vísoin világşta selgiyt, de pointt on sadәn mútás. - Karl Marx Suomeksi: Filosofit ovat vain eri tavoin selittäneet maailmaa, mutta tehtävänä on sen muuttaminen. Sjukprä, kud tefnet? - Jóv! Kud tefnet? Suomeksi: Hei, mitä kuuluu?, Hyvää, mitä sinulle kuuluu? Tiedot ovat peräisin KPB:n kielilautakunnalta. Luokka:Mikrovaltiot